Drabble Away!
by Candyglue
Summary: Various Drabbles about everyone on X-Men Evolution.
1. Letters

Disclaimer: (This goes for all of the stories to come) I. Don't. Own. Anything. Ok?

Ok, so most of these stories are drabbles and are on my deviantART account. Some were entered in contests, some just for fun. The link can be found on my page.

**Letters**

_rip...rip...rip..._

That was the sound that was made when I would open a letter. We would normally get many letters, mostly bills, letters from parents, and...hate mail. It was sad, you know. People actually made an effort to write to us and say 'We hate you!', 'Die Muties' or 'You're a freak of nature!'. It was hurtful, but we got through it eventually. But it was sad to still see all the hate mail that came.

But even sadder to see that they thought we cared.


	2. On Different Sides

**On Different Sides**

Beast, better known as Hank, had always been like a father to Kurt. Why? Well, they

both had an appearance that made people run. And they were both blue

and fuzzy. The only difference was that Hank had been normal once and

Kurt was born this way. Sure he had an image inducer, but it wasn't

the same. But now, it didn't matter if they were friends or not,

because this was the ultimate battle and they were on different sides.

"Just surrender it Kurt and no one gets hurt."

"Nein Herr McCoy. Ich nehme den Preis!." He says as Hank is left

coughing up Sulfur.

Meanwhile, Kurt teleported to his room hoarding his prize, Hank's last

box of Twinkies.

(o.o)

Translation: "No, Mr. McCoy. I will take my prize!"

I don't think that is the right way to say it but if you know how to say this right please let me know!


	3. Singing

**Singing**

You wake up. You hear very loud and _bad_, singing. It's somewhere in the hose, so you get out of bed and you try to find the culprit of waking you up at 2:00 AM.

You go to Fred's room. You hear snoring. You go to Wanda's room, you hear nothing and don't dare go in, for she might kill you. You check Lance's, and Mystique's room, but no one is there.

You decide to go downstairs and get something to eat. As you open the fridge, you realize that you forgot to check the bathroom.

You hop up the stairs and to the bathroom and you knock. The singing gets louder. You notice the door is open so you lightly push it and then you ask them to stop. They don't hear you, so you open it all the way and you are about to yell at them when you freeze. You see Pietro dancing and singing in the shower, with his back to you. You hop out the nearest window.


	4. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

"Fred get the door."

"No Lance, you get the door."

"No you."

"No! You!"

"You!"

"I'll get it yo!"

"Thanks Toad."

"No prob Fred-O"

"What did he call me?"

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Scott Summers."

"Uh, Scott. Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Well, you're wearing a skin-tight pink tutu with matching tights and ballet shoes."

"Why, my sweet, this is what I wear all the time!"

"Look Scooter-Boy, you're scaring me. Go away."

" I can stay here as long as I like!"

"Yo Lance! One-eye is here and won't leave!"

"Not again! Look Scott… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"What is so funny my dear?"

"Haha, y-your outfit!"

"Yo, you done yet?"

"Ok, ok. I'm done. Now back to business. Scott take your butt back to your little mansion with your other X-Geek friends before I am forced to 'rock your world'!"

"Oh, my dear Rocky, I will not go until I see my Freddykins."

"Fred, Scott won't go unless you talk to him."

"Fine fine, I'm… ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"Fred, my sweet!"

"Haha! Your oufit!"

"Done yet yo?"

"Hahaha what? Oh, yeah I'm done. What do you want Summers? Have you come to rub that you're officially with Jean now in my face?"

"Why no…"

"Look Summers, I've had enough of this crap! Its time to 'rock your world'!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Owwwwwww."

"Look! Lance you sent him into a tree!"

"Sorry."

"That's no he yo! That's Mystique!"

"MYSTIQUE!! But why?"

"Well, Lance. I was trying to get back at Summers for leaving me in Area 51 to the government by embarrassing him. Did it work?"

"Uh, no."

"Hm, maybe I should go pose as his brother who got stuck in Mexico and needs him to come and get him, knock him out, and then leave him in the middle of nowhere without anything to protect his eyes. I think I will go and try that now."

"What just happened yo?"

"Uh-uh."

"Let me answer for Fred Toad. We are now scared for life. We shall never look at Scott the same way again."


	5. Four Drabbles

These are four different drabbles about Rogue and Gambit.

**1.**

Never will she touch.

Never will she hug.

Never will she kiss.

But she will always love.

**2.**

She looked out the window

Only to see

The man she loved,

Eventhough she knew they could never be.

**3.**

Rogue sighed. She only wished that he was back at the mansion. But she knew he would never come back. But then a queen of hearts

card flew in through the window.

4.

He remebers the first time he saw her

Knew she was different from all the others

Hoping she would except his dark past

And around him just relax

Oh, right was he!

His arm was around her in Xaviers vision of the future, you see


End file.
